Invincible
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: He had always thought that he was invincible; no matter what Heinz threw at him, he had always come out of it stronger than ever. That was the way it was supposed to be.


**AN:** I remember I used to watch this show as a kid, and the relationship between Perry and Doofenshmirtz was always something I found interesting. Anyway, after eight years of endless summer fun it's hard to believe that this show ended. So, to commenerate those years I've written this one shot as my personal way of saying goodbye to the character I grew up with.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

He didn't know why he was here, after all he had better things to do- an agenda full to be exact. So why was he here? When he could be out ruling the Tri-state area with an iron fist. He slowly stepped towards the small crowd gathered around an unforeseen object, with long strides, his lab coat flapping in the warm breeze. The people who lifted their heads stared at him with appalled, and disgusted looks. He ignored them; having grown accustomed to the light the residents of Danville had saw him in, and continued making his way through.

He came to a halt behind a red headed boy, and a girl with long jet black hair pulled back in a headband. The boy was slumped forward, sobs surging through his small body. The girl held him close, tears falling down her face. Heinz Doofenshsmirtz's gaze followed what what the two were staring at with sullen frowns and tear stained faces. A large oak tree rose up before him; it's gnarled branches swaying in the warm summer breeze. His eyes rested at the bottom where a small stone stood behind a heap of dirt. He squinted his eyes to get a better view of the inscription engraved into the medium sized Rock.

 _Perry Bartholomew Flynn_

 _2007-2015_

 _For a platypus who didn't do much you forever changed our lives._

 _You will always be missed._

Doofenshsmirtz stumbled backwards, the words hitting him hard like a blow to the stomach. No, it couldn't be true, could it?. The engraving stared back at him, mocking him with its crude message. Perry the platypus couldn't be gone, he couldn't. He stared back at the stone, and the weeping mourners who told him otherwise. Heinz remained silent and watched as the boy dropped to his knees, and placed an object in the dirt. He stepped closer, the sun's rays glinted off of it, and reflected back to him. It was a locket in the shape of a webbed foot, a pang of guilt sunk its teeth into his heart as the boy threw his arms around the stone, and cried his heart out for his pet. He had to be pried off of the marking by the girl, and another boy with green hair.

The mad scientist couldn't help but think that this was his fault.

Over the past few months he had noticed a change in the semi aquatic mammal. His teal fur was a paler color than usual, when they fought he would often run out of breath and have to stop for several minutes. His legs trembled, and his knees buckled whenever he stood, his steps were slower and he staggered when he attempted to walk. Not only that, but his reflexes had slowed; it had only taken him a split second to bust out of the scientist's traps before, now he had observed that it took much longer.

Even his bright determined eyes had lost their shine, and there was this air of weakness to them that had never been shown before. He should have known something wasn't right. Naturally, the scientist just shrugged it off, telling himself that he was just tired or maybe coming down with something. It wasn't until Perry had been absent for the last couple of weeks that he began to doubt that observation. He had patiently awaited his arrival when he heard a knock at his door. Immediately he knew it wasn't his arch- he would always knock the door off of it's hinges- except when he had begun acting strangely. No, it was Major Monogram, and just by the sheer stricken expression on his face Doof had known, Perry died.

Just standing in front of the lonely stone made him feel numb, he thought he would be ecstatic now that he was gone. He could finally prevail and no one would be able to stop him. Instead he felt empty, depressed even. Perry had been his enemy, but he was also the only friend he had ever had. The two had always been there for each other, it wasn't just a job, they genuinely cared for one another. Even off the clock on rare occasions they would get together, or come to the other for help.

It just wouldn't be the same without the platypus thwarting his schemes to take over the Tri-State area. No Agent could ever take his place- not even Peter the panda. Perry was the only enemy for him. He knew he would renounce his futile attempts at world domination, and give up constructing his infamously dubbed "inators". It just wouldn't be the same without the fedora wearing mammal. To be honest he was going to miss the impassive look he always gave him, and his usual chatter.

Tears burned in his eyes as he felt his upper lip quiver, Perry's life was taken from him too soon. He had always thought that he was invincible; no matter what Heinz threw at him he had always come out if it stronger then ever. Somehow he always had a knack for outsmarting death, like a cockroach he simply couldn't be killed. The scientist had to admit that it was one of the many traits he admired about the fearless monotreme. That was the way it was supposed to be, it wasn't fair. If anyone was supposed to end his life it was Doofenshsmirtz, and even then he was supposed to go the way he lived; with honor and courage.

Instead he knew he went frail and weak, their last encounter was one he would surly never forget. They had exchanged blows as they normally did, only Perry's had been prolonged, and his fists shook uncontrollably- in fact, now that he thought about it his whole body was. The agent had always been aloof; staring at him with that impassive look that he was known for, now he wore a look of vulnerability and pity.

He was wasting away before Doof's eyes, and as he threw a fist at him it had actually struck him. Perry had always been able to block his attacks, but this time he just couldn't react fast enough. The blow had swept him off his feet, and sent him colliding into the wall. Doofenshsmirtz thought he would rise up and attack again as per usual, he didn't. He lay in a crumpled heap of teal fur on the floor, Doof watched with pity and sympathy as the platypus struggled to find his footing. His body just wouldn't cooperate, his arms wobbled and he collapsed back to the floor with a pathetic whine.

Normally the evil scientist would throw his head back, and laugh at his enemy's defeat, finally after all of his failed schemes he had bested the great Agent P. Instead he just blinked, and stared at the beaten creature. With the unsteady rise and fall of his chest he would release a wheezy labored breath. With each ragged breath he would cough up a splash of blood, he wasn't moving either. He was really hurt, Heinz hadn't meant to injure him, before he could process his thoughts he found himself running to his side, and grabbing hold of his wrist com. He hastily contacted OWACA Headquarters; at first Monogram was confused that it wasn't Perry, but after a quick explanation help was on its way before Doof could even finish his sentence.

He had frantically reassured the mammal that help was on its way, and that he was going to be okay. He remembered the feel of Perry's soft fur as he gently stroked a shaking hand through it to calm the poor critter when he felt it tug something. He remembered grabbing hold of it, and pulling, uncovering an object from the teal color. Heinz stared at the golden object in his fingers shaped like a webbed foot. He turned it over, and realized it was a locket, and opened it. Inside were three photos; one of a younger platypus- he guessed it was Perry as a baby. To both sides of him were a photo of a boy. To the left was a red head whose hair was as bright as his smile, to the right was a boy with green hair and a shy grin.

He realized these were Perry's owners, and immediately became overwhelmed with guilt. The small platypus had a family, someone who no doubt were missing him at that very moment. He hadn't known much about the agent, they stayed out of each other's personal lives. All he had known about him was what he like when they were on the clock.

A guilty sigh escaped his lips, he turned the small locket over, revealing an address on the back.

 _ **If found please return to 2308 Maple Drive.**_

He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen, with fumbling fingers he scrawled the information down.

Within minutes Major Monogram, and a couple of other agents he didn't recognize were towering over him. The rest was a frenzied blur, he was haled off of his feet ,and pushed to the side. He watched as they whisked the platypus away, he had tried to get some information out of them about his condition, and if he was going to be alright. They had just remained silent, and quickly filed out of the apartment, leaving him standing alone. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something, he knelt down where his nemesis lay moments before, and picked up a brown hat; to be precise a fedora.

Doofenshsmirtz sighed as the memory faded away, running a hand through his brown disheveled hair he stared up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day, contrasting heavily with the dreary, dismal mood. The sun's bright golden rays cast a beacon of light through the swaying branches of the large oak tree standing tall, and down upon the stone. It just didn't seem like the appropriate weather fit for the mood. Maybe he should build a Weatherinator and change it himself, had he already done that?. Oh, what did it matter? Without Perry there to thwart him it was pointless.

He continued staring blankly at the small locket with glazed over eyes, maybe that's why he had come here; he needed to see the agent's family, and offer his condolences. He had to see for himself that the monotreme was actually gone, it was the only way to make it real.

Now it seemed too real, Perry was really gone. He just couldn't bring himself to accept that, what would he do now? All he ever did was create devices planned on taking over the city, and they were always thwarted by the platypus. Sure he could conjure up another device, and finally fulfill his dream- however he simply didn't have the heart to do it. In fact, perhaps the only reason he had done so was because of Perry; he just wanted a companion, even if it was only for a few minutes so he wouldn't feel so alone. Now he didn't even have that, Perry was gone; no more thwarted schemes, no more chattering, no more anything.

He looked back at the stone, and the boy standing before it; he hadn't noticed his lips begin to move.

 _" We consider every day a plus._

 _To spend it with a Platypus._

 _We're always so ecstatic._

 _Cause he's semi-aquatic._

 _Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus._

 _Brings smiles to the both of us._

 _Life's never fuddy-duddy._

 _With our web-footed buddy"_

The red head trailed off and looked up at him, he must have noticed the confusion written across the middle aged man's face because he said "he likes music, I figured I would sing for him...one last time" he finished dishearteningly, and lowered his triangular shaped head.

Doofensmirtz simply nodded "I uh, I'm sorry for your loss" he held out his hand "I'm Heinz Doofenhsmirtz".

The boy shook his hand "Phineas" he said with a sniffle, he stared back at the grave and heaved a teary sigh, shaking his head. "I just don't understand, he was so healthy, and suddenly he just got sick".

Heinz felt his chest tighten, he knew that Perry becoming ill wasn't his fault, however if he had done something about it he would still be here. But he didn't, instead he just stood there and let it happen. He couldn't tell him, he knew it would crush him. He gave the boy a weak smile " that's life for you, kid".

"It's strange that out of all of the things we were able to create we couldn't make a device to save Perry's life". Tears dribbled down his face, and plopped onto the ground, he wiped his face in the sleeve of his black hoodie- a huge difference to his usual attire.

Doofenshsmirtz didn't know what to say, he awkwardly patted Phineas on the back "don't blame yourself, these things happen" he said in his usual eccentric tone.

"How can I not blame myself?" the boy sobbed "I should have known he was sick, maybe that's why he disappeared so often".

Doof rubbed his palm across the back of his neck "heh, yeah". He had known that wasn't the case; whenever Perry had left his family he had been thwarting the scientist's nefarious plans to dominate the city. Now that he had known that he instantly regretted keeping the platypus from his family, especially considering the little time he had left.

"We were too caught up in our own lives that we didn't see what was happening before our own eyes" Phineas continued tearily. A tear rolled down his face, and plopped onto the grass, he shook his head "how could we be so blind?".

"You're only a kid, you couldn't have known" Heinz told him.

"I guess" he sniffled "I just can't believe that after all of these years he's truly gone. I can still remember the day we adopted him, I don't think I'll ever forget it".

Doofenshmirtz rested a consoling hand on his small shoulder "always hold onto the memories he left, kid. They're something no one can ever take from you- or at least that's what an article told me" he mused to himself.

Phineas looked up at him "did you know Perry?" he asked softly.

Heinz chuckled softly "more then you know". The hunch back man knelt in front of the young boy "you know, Perry was a special animal".

He stared at him "he's a platypus, they don't do much" he said dubiously.

Doof nodded, quickly realizing that the boy had no idea who his pet truly was "yes, of course".

"Did you know where he would always go?" Phineas asked with another sniffle.

He thought for a moment, obviously he couldn't tell him the truth; he would think he was crazy. He looked back at his expectant face and finally said "he would visit a lonely man desperate for companionship, and someone to spend the waning hours with". It wasn't a lie, looking back on everything he realized that maybe the reason he attempted all of the evil schemes in the past was because Perry would come, and for once he wouldn't be alone- even if it was only for a few minutes.

Phineas blinked "he snuck out to see you?" he confirmed incredulously.

He nodded.

The red head stared back at the grave "I wish I had known, I always thought he had been ditching us".

Heinz shook his head "he loved you very much" he looked back at the mammal's name etched into the stone with a small smile "I can tell".

The girl standing silently beside him touched his shoulder "Phineas, come on" she said softly, her blue eyes twinkling with the tears that had clouded them. He sniffled, and wiped his nose on his sleeve before turning around. She put a consoling arm around his shoulders, and slowly walked him down through the gathered crowd.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Doofenshmirtz. Thank you for coming" he said in a dejected tone.

Heinz opened his mouth to say nothing, no words came out. He watched the young boy disappear into the house with a gleam of sadness in his eye. The rest of the crowd began to disperse, and went their separate ways, all but Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Seeing that everyone had gone he knelt down in front of the grave. He stared at the name etched into the lonely stone for a long time before speaking.

"Perry the platypus" he began as if it were just an ordinary encounter. He trailed off, and rubbed the palm of his hand across the back of his neck, feeling the perspiration gracing his palm.

"Umm, I guess you're glad I could make it".

He pulled out a hat and stared at it, but not just any hat it was a fedora; it was Perry's hat, and quite frankly the only way he could tell him apart from any other platypus.

"You, uh left this during our last encounter" he gently placed it on the corner of the stone. "I thought you'd want it back". Heinz brushed his calloused fingers against the small blue petals of the lone flower sitting on the lump of dirt.

"I didn't bring any flowers, so I hope that's okay. They're too namby pamby for my taste, but I guess you like them".

He fell into silence, he didn't receive a response, and he didn't expect to. Perry was always a creature of few words; he never really said anything apart from the usual chatter. "You know it's not going to be the same without you around. I guess I'll end up with Peter the panda again, but he was never as patient as you. That's what I liked about you, Perry; you always listened, even when I would go on and on like I'm doing now".

He looked back at the hat and focused his attention on it so he could feel like he was actually speaking to his nemesis, and not a cold stone. "I met your boy today, nice kid and all. You were lucky to have him, I know he loved you. I could see it in his eyes".

He sighed "so, why did you leave him, Perry the platypus?. I know death is an inevitable thing, but I thought you would never die. All those times I tried to kill you, you always escaped it somehow. It's just difficult to wrap my brain around".

Doofenshmirtz stroked the plush petals again, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away "I'm not crying" he spoke defensively "I just have a bug in my eye".

The deceased platypus remained silent.

"It's just hard, you know" he continued, his voice quivering.

Silence.

He breathed a heavy sigh, and lowered his head "alright, you got me. I'll miss you". He stared at the fedora, reliving all of the times they spent together, and all of the memories the platypus left behind. As the last moment faded away he blinked and slowly rose to his feet, brushing the dirt from his pants he snuck one last glance at his nemesis's finally resting place. Five final words left his lips, ones he had uttered time and time again with such anger and malice, now they had a different tone; they were somber.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus"

He walked away from the large tree, leaving traces of who he once was behind. For a moment he could have sworn he heard the faint chatter of the monotreme in the wind.


End file.
